


Language of the Heart

by meslunettes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collections, F/M, cbzine love language week, fluff and yearnings and pinings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meslunettes/pseuds/meslunettes
Summary: Love can be expressed in many different forms.A drabble collection of small, affectionate moments between Claude and Byleth.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Shoulders Brushing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a compilation of all the drabbles I did as part of Claudeleth Zine's Love Language month. Each chapter circles around a specific theme. I hope you enjoy them :)

It happened for a second. 

  
But it was enough for a smile to form on Claude’s face.

  
“Was there something amusing to what I said?” Lorenz scowled at him from where he stood across Claude, a small roundtable between them and on top of it, a map of Fodlan spread open.

  
"No," Claude shook his head. He darted his eyes briefly to his side - to the woman in seafoam green hair standing next to him, her eyes fixed on the map laid in front of her. "I was remembering a fond memory, that's all," he replied to Lorenz, shifting his attention back to the other man.

  
His left shoulder still tingled from the contact- a brief, fleeting brush against Byleth's right arm.

  
There were only the three of them in the tent and enough free space around them to stand comfortably apart from one another. Yet despite that, Byleth chose to stand a little closer to Claude. She chose to step slightly to his direction as she shifted the map on the table to her direction, their shoulders brushing against one another briefly in the process from their proximity.

  
To anyone else, nothing about all of that was out of the ordinary. But Claude had devoted enough time observing and noting every quirks of her to know that what just occurred was...  _ something.  
  
_

Byleth wasn't the best in expressing her heart in general. However, the small physical hints that unconsciously slipped out of her spoke on her behalf. The glimmer in her eyes when she got excited. The slight rigidness in her form when she became upset. The small soft change of her expression when she was content. The way she would be more animated around those she's comfortable with.

  
And this? For the Ashen Demon to allow him within her personal space?

_  
I trust you. I find safety in your company. _

  
And the grazing of their shoulders?

_  
I want to be closer to you. _

_  
I want you. _

  
He felt a flutter in his chest.

  
In terms of expressing himself, Claude knew exactly what he should say and what face to put on in most situations. But past experiences had instilled a reflexive reluctance to show the truth of his heart. He's trying though. Words came easier for him but body language carried more honesty than he would have liked. Claude had saved those for moments and people who really mattered  
  


Claude stretched slightly to his left to point at a particular spot on the map as he carried on and talked strategies at Lorenz. His arm brushed against Byleth's side.

  
He remained there. She did not move away.

  
And from the corner of his eyes, he saw the corners of her lips tilting up as he felt her lean into his touch ever so slightly.


	2. Heartbeat

_ Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

  
Byleth's eyelids fluttered open, slowly unveiling a pair of irises that glimmered with deep sea-green hue.

_  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

  
She blinked. Once. Twice. She took in her surroundings once she overcame the momentary grogginess from her brief slumber. A large garden of lush, green patches of grasses. There were flower beds arranged neatly in patterns all around her and the gentle breeze carried along fresh, floral scents with it. There were several trees scattered all over, much like the one she’s currently sitting under.

_  
Ba-dump. _

  
And then, there were soft drumming of a heartbeat, its quiet, steady thrums echoed by her ear, reverberating from the warm chest she had leaned her head on. Byleth shifted, drawing her head back from the welcoming warmth to look at the person she was sitting next to.

  
She smiled, taking in Claude’s sleeping form, peaceful and unguarded, a rarity for the Leicester Alliance leader who was constantly wary of his surroundings. Only very few people are privy to this rarity and Byleth found herself the recipient of Claude's unmasked self more often than not. It made her feel special, as if she's  _ his _ chosen one.

  
She wondered if that was his intention all along.  
  


If anything, the fact that they ended up falling into slumber together in the Derdriu Estate gardens  _ again _ with her against his chest answered the unvoiced question in her head.

  
She noticed him stirring awake, the pair of jade-colored eyes that catches her attention without fail even in the most crowded room slowly opening.

  
"Hey there," he drawled with a lazy yet content smile across his face as he met her gaze. "Have you been awake long?"

  
Byleth shook her head. "I just woke up myself."

  
"Right," he replied while stifling a yawn. He stretched his arms briefly and leaned back once more against the massive tree bark behind him. "That was a great nap," he grinned at her, "one of the best I've had so far."

  
"Why is that?" she tilted her head slightly.

  
Claude smiled at her silently in response, a smile that reached deep into his eyes and conveyed an unmistakable fondness directed at her. 

  
Only her.

  
Byleth averted her gaze from Claude, feeling a certain heat bloomed across her face. The ones she has realized recently that only Claude could summon.

  
"It's a pleasant afternoon," Byleth commented.

  
"It is," he said back to her.

  
Byleth turned to him. "Do you want to head back inside now?"

  
There were a few seconds of silence as Claude seemed to ponder his reply. "We don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day right?" 

  
"Not that I could think of," answered Byleth.

  
"Then let's stay out until the sun sets, it'll be a shame to waste such enjoyable weather," Claude pointed out.

  
Byleth hummed her reply. She had no qualms about that. The weather, the scenery, the  _ company _ , everything was perfect.

  
"Hey, uh…" she heard him say. She looked back at him. He was scratching his face with a sheepish expression on him. "Can we spend the time just like before...before we wake up?"

  
Byleth saw him tap at the small space between them with his hand and she couldn't contain the short giggle that bubbled within her. For all the confidence that the so-called master tactician boasts,  _ this _ is where he stumbles and falters. It's endearing in its own way and Byleth couldn't find the heart to refuse his request. She never intended to refuse in the first place.  
  


"Definitely," she replied and scooted over closer to his hold. After shifting slightly, they both found a comfortable position under the towering oak tree. Byleth placed her head by his chest once more as Claude wrapped an arm around her.

_  
Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

  
The steady heartbeat she heard before became several paces faster. The corner of her lips quirked up. Byleth closed her eyes and allowed the thrumming to lull her to sleep once again.

_  
Ba-dump. _

  
A heartbeat was what she remembered before sleep took over her. This time, it was the sound of her own unbeating heart answering his unspoken calls for her.


	3. Secrets

The stone gleamed with a bright emerald color. 

  
Claude smiled as he lifted the small, circular band in his right hand towards the full-moon above him, letting the ring reflect some of its gentle shine.

  
The color reminded him of  _ her,  _ of the soft mint that constantly haunts his mind. Her eyes that twinkled with a thousand mysteries and her hair that gave off an ethereal sheen under the morning sun.

  
It’s  _ perfect. _

  
Claude had to go a little out of his way to find the ring. It was from traveling merchant right outside Garreg Mach who happened to sell goods that many others didn’t have. He had tried searching for a ring back in Derdriu only to find many a little ostentatious for his taste and much too showy for her. When he first laid his eyes on the ring in his hand, he knew he had to get it. It was quite a steep price but the merchant claimed it was an authentic emerald, a ring that was given away by a heartbroken Imperial noblewoman who had recently uncovered her betrothed’s illicit affairs.

  
Well, one person’s trash is another person’s treasure. It was an unexpected hidden gem that came into his life out of nowhere.

  
Just like her.  
  


"Claude?" he heard Byleth's voice calling out for him. Claude carefully slid the object in his hand into his pocket. He turned to her, seeing his former professor walking towards him.

  
He hoped she didn't catch him staring at the ring just now.

  
"What are you doing up here so late?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

  
He gave a lop-sided smile at her. "Just enjoying some final tranquility before we storm out for our hardest fight," he replied. He stretched out a hand to her. "Care to join me, Teach?"

  
Byleth stared at the hand offered to her for a second. A small smile appeared across her face as she placed her smaller hand in his. 

  
Claude tried to ignore the fluttering he felt in his chest.

  
Byleth stood next to him, close enough that their shoulders brushed as she looked on at the night sky above them. This proximity has become a norm between them when they're in private. Even then, Claude thought the miniscule space that remained between them was a gap too wide.

  
He was always a greedy one when it came to Byleth.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  


"Not really," Claude replied, "I was thinking of what will happen to Fodlan once the war is over. Its future, everyone's future…" he stole a quick, side-way glance at Byleth, "...and mine."

  
Byleth hummed. "I see."

  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" 

  
Byleth nodded.

  
"Ignoring all the things that we all have discussed for what will take place once the war is over...what do you want to see in your future... for yourself?" Claude asked.

  
There was a few seconds of silence as Byleth seemed to be deep in thought of her answer. She then turned to meet his gaze, an expression Claude couldn't quite pin-point played on her face.

  
"To be honest...I don't really know," Byleth replied, "I know I want Fodlan to be at peace and unified. I know I want everyone to be happy and safe but I don't really know what I want for myself…" 

  
A small smile bloomed on her lips. "But I know I want to be around everyone for as long as I live... especially you,  _ Master Tactician _ ."

  
Claude managed to stifle a gulp as he felt his pulse racing faster. Her tone was playful but her eyes, Claude could see the honesty in them from miles away. And he wanted her to be in his life for as long as he lived so _ badly _ .

**  
** "Careful what you wish for, Teach,” Claude gave a coy smirk, “I might just drive you crazy in the long run.”

  
“I think I’ve had ample amounts of practice, ” Byleth chuckled back at him. The playfulness of her face soon disappeared, replaced with one of curiosity. “What about you Claude, what do you see in your future?”

  
Claude stared back at the pair of sea-green irises looking up at him, taking in her otherworldly beauty. 

_  
You _ , he answered in his head, a response that came so naturally like each draw of his breath. Byleth who had changed his life and made his seemingly impossible dream a reality. Byleth who had endlessly supported him and had returned to his side despite all odds. Byleth who came to his life like the first crack of sunlight after an endless period of darkness.

  
“I see a new dawn,” he told her instead.

  
“A new dawn huh…” Byleth muttered, turning her attention to the night sky, “I suppose that’s the best we can hope for, for now.”

  
Claude nodded, following her trail of gaze. Their victory is not yet certain and Claude didn’t want to make promises that might end in tragedy. For now, he would have to be content with Byleth standing by his side.

  
And until their victory becomes a reality, the ring in his pocket will be his most treasured possession, a secret gift for his most treasured person.


	4. With Everything I Am

Claude’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked slowly as his consciousness caught up to him. It was dark, save for the small glimmer of lights that filtered in from the small cracks of the windows. The bed he laid on was cozy and welcoming, a combination of the soft mattress beneath him, the thickness of the wool blanket that covered his bare form and the pleasant warmth that was in his arms.

_  
Wait, hang on. _

  
Claude almost jumped out of the bed upon the realization that he was in bed with someone else but caught himself in time as the sleep-induced haziness in his head dissipated. He now remembered _where_ he was, _what_ he was doing the night before and _with whom_. 

  
His breath slowed as his eyes scanned for the silhouette of the sleeping figure in his arms. He tried to make out the curves of her body, tried to sense the gentle tickle of her soft, seafoam hair against him. He tried to count the steady beats of her breathing.

  
A small smile crept upon Claude's lips as he felt himself overcome with elation. How long had he wished for this moment, to wake up with her next to him and now, finally, that dream became a reality. Among the things that he had achieved recently (finally taking the crown as King of Almyra being one of them), to have Byleth in his hold like this was one that truly made him feel as if he was a victor at life's little game.

  
He moved a hand up to caress her cheek, gently as to not wake Byleth up. But as subtle as his movements were, he felt her stir in his hold.

  
"...You're awake…" she murmured groggily as she woke up from her slumber.

  
"Good morning," he whispered to her, "yeah I am. Sorry, I woke you didn't I?"

  
"It's fine…" she replied. Claude felt her move and settle back in his hold. A few seconds passed as they stared at each other wordlessly. In the dimness of the room, Claude could see her pensive in thought before the corners of her lips tilted up.

  
"What's on your mind?" he asked.

  
"It's...strange,” said Byleth with a smidge of hesitation in her tone. “To wake up with someone next to me. It’s wonderful but strange at the same time.”

  
He couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. “Tell me about it, I almost threw you off the bed when I woke up just now.”

  
“You almost kicked Fodlan’s leader off her own bed?” she chided playfully,

  
“Hey, can’t blame me. Apart from my parents and palace attendants, the only time anyone else was near my bed before was to kill me.”

  
Worry mixed with sadness flashed across Byleth’s face. Noticing this, Claude went back and caressed her once more, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s all in the past, don’t worry.” 

  
Claude is stronger now, more influential in both Almyra and Fodlan. The world is a lot kinder than what it was years ago, thanks to the woman currently lying in his arms. Aside from that, Claude felt safe by her side. He knew she would do all she can to ensure his safety just as he was willing to give his entire life for hers.

  
“Anyway,” he continued, hoping to divert the topic, “last night...was amazing. You were...you blew my mind off By, always.”

  
“Really?” she asked with one of her rare, sheepish expressions. One that he had noticed she would have when she received compliments about herself or when he would be direct with his words of affections towards her. Her bashful face was a stark difference to the uninhibited fire of passion that she had graced him with the night before. Just thinking about it revived the spark of desire within him once more. 

  
“Yes,” he answered , “it was the best night of my life.”

  
Byleth slid the side of her face deeper into her pillow, no doubt trying to hide her embarrassment. Claude chuckled once more as he lightly played with her hair.

  
“It was an amazing night for me too…” Byleth finally spoke, “although, I wasn’t sure I was doing any of it right.”

  
“What? Being intimate?” Claude smirked. “Believe me, I’m as new to this as you are and if anything, you were  _ spectacular. _ I swear by the stars.”

  
“It’s not just that,” she continued with a contemplative expression on her, “it’s being intimate, being a lover and when we officially marry...being a family. For most of my life, I never felt such a wide range of emotions. It was only when I entered Garreg Mach that things started to change for me. I learned about companionship and friendships. I learned what it truly means to be family and I learned...what it’s like to be in love.”

  
Claude inhaled sharply as the words left her lips.

  
“Everything is still so new to me. They can be a little overwhelming. Sometimes, I wonder if I’m expressing myself correctly or if I’m just a walking human mishap. Sometimes, I wonder if I’m a good enough company to be the one standing by your side."

  
In a way, Claude understood where her trail of thoughts came from. Born without a heartbeat, growing up under the care of the former blade breaker, being raised as a mercenary moving from place to place, Byleth’s life had been one of a solitary adventure, leaving little room for personal relationships. While she excelled in the battlefield, love is a warzone she was unfamiliar with. It didn’t help either that she lost five years of her time during the war and so to her, all the tumultuous changes that fell upon her had only happened within the span of two years. It was a lot for anyone to deal with and Claude applauded the composure and level-headedness she managed to maintain throughout this whole ordeal.

  
But for her to think she wasn’t worthy of being by his side? Completely absurd.

  
He shifted so he was hovering over her in the bed. Byleth gazed up from below him, and he felt himself lost in her eyes.

  
“You piqued my interest from the moment I first laid my eyes on you and the more I knew you, I fell hard, without even realizing. Before your powers manifested. Before you wielded The Sword of Creator. You were always special to me because you are _you_.” He intertwined one of his hands with hers, leaning down closer to her, only to pause when their noses almost touched. “I love you for everything that you are, with everything I am. And that will never change By.”

  
“I….” Byleth started, her grip around his hand tightening, “I love you too, Claude. I hope you know that...even in moments where I may not express myself properly.”

  
In the battlefield that Byleth knew, there is always a victor and a loser. But in the game of love and affection, victory can only be achieved when both parties won. It is an abstract fight but Claude is willing to spend his entire life being Byleth’s guiding rope.

  
“You’re doing fine, _my star_. As long as you remain as yourself and follow what you are comfortable with, I’m happy with that. That's all I really want from you.”

  
Byleth’s lips curled up into a beam, her expression tender and irresistible. _Stars_ , how much deeper can he fall in love with her.

  
Claude leaned down and met her lips with his. The sun began to rise and their room brightened as hints of rays filtered in, illuminating the two in a warm, golden glow. But the day was still a little early for them. Claude pulled back and met Byleth's hooded gaze with a wolfish grin.  There’s still some time to spare for the King of Unification and Ruler of Dawn to celebrate their reunion and study the art of love once more.


End file.
